A memory system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. For example, a memory system can include memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. In general, a host system can utilize a memory system to store data at the memory devices of the memory system and to retrieve data stored at the memory system.
A memory system can include a PMIC to manage the power requirements of the memory system in which the PMIC is configured. The PMIC typically includes electronic power conversion circuitry and relevant power control functions. A PMIC additionally allows for programmable control of the functionality of the PMIC. For example, a PMIC may be reconfigured to change the power sequence, output voltages, and various other functions of the PMIC.
Certain dedicated hardware is included within a PMIC package to support programmatic control of the device. For example, a register file is used for storing values controlling the operation of the device. More recent PMICs incorporate non-volatile memory (e.g., electrically erasable programmable read-only memory, or, EEPROM) for storage of data. The use of non-volatile memory allows for storage of data values that persists despite (sometimes frequent) power cycles.
These conventional storage mechanisms in PMIC suffer from particular deficiencies. A register file is a volatile storage device, and any data stored therein is lost during power cycling of the PMIC. Thus, despite being convenient for storage during operations, the register file fails to maintain data in the event of a power cycle, making it unsuitable for longer-term value storage. This deficiency is particularly pronounced during development and testing of PMIC devices, where operational parameters regarding the operation of the PMIC during power cycles is desired to be tested.
The use of non-volatile memory, like EEPROM, enables long-term, reprogrammable storage of data. However, the circuitry required to support these memories (in addition to existing read-only memory) increases the size and power consumption of PMIC devices. For example, a PMIC with a read-only memory bank and an EEPROM bank requires twice the circuitry for accessing the read-only memory bank as well as supporting erasing and writing to the EEPROM.